


Ryo's Victory

by xxoctavodia



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoctavodia/pseuds/xxoctavodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru flirts and Yasu is too kind as to not go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryo's Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get myself back into writing for a while now, and this is one of the few results I've gotten. It's short, but, hey! It's a start :DD.

Ryo is aware of Subaru’s tendencies to flirt. Really, if Ryo was to be honest, he’d have to say it is just who Subaru is. There is something compelling about the singer that makes him seem provocative even when he’s doing little more than lounging on a couch backstage (with his legs spread and folded slightly to better rest on the coffee table and his head thrown back on the back rest). Ryo doubts Subaru is aware of these things.

But it still makes his good days turn annoying when he sees Subaru manhandling Yasu on TV and Yasu taking it with an innocent smile on his adorable pink-cheeked face and a giggled “stop it!” that really, sounds more forced and contrary to what Yasu really means than anything to Ryo’s ears.

He is NOT jealous, because how could he? These are not strangers he’s dealing with! These are people he’s known since he was barely a teenager, working closely with Yasu then and still working with him now. Subaru is a different story. It was hard missing Subaru’s name back when they were still juniors, but still, Ryo somehow felt he knew the complex jackknife that was Subaru back then, even before he managed to find a crack in the tinted-glass bubble Subaru enjoyed surrounding himself with and slipped into Subaru’s official tiny group of “friends.”

So he isn’t jealous. He knows better than to be jealous when it comes to those two who have the entire country speculating, but they still can’t fool Ryo.

Subaru flirts and Yasu is too kind as to not go along.

By this point Ryo has forgotten what the original point was to his mental ramble, when Maru pulls him out. “Ryo-chan, are you okay?” he asks with gentle concern.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?” Maru blinks. “Because you keep staring at Yasu while he strokes Subaru’s hair and I’m sure you mean nothing by it but your knuckles are turning white.”

Ryo looks down and sure enough, his grip on the arm rest of the couch he’s sitting on is tight and is turning his knuckles pale. He cringes when he lets go, cradling his cramped hand against his chest protectively. He jumps when he raises his head and sees Maru still staring at him worriedly.

He waves him away “I’m fine!”

Maru pouts but nods, getting up and walking away hurt to where Hina is having some talk with the staff.

Ryo sulks alone in his couch for a second before he feels the cushion on his side sink abruptly. “Stop sulking. It makes you look ugly.” Subaru pinches his arms till Ryo winces, but then rubs the skin, soothing the sting a bit before he lets his head fall on Ryo’s lap, grabbing Ryo’s hands and putting them in his hair.

It says a lot about them when Ryo promptly begins to run his hands through Subaru’s dark hair, massaging the scalp softly and feeling Subaru’s moans through vibrations in his skin.

He finds Yasu across the room with his headphones plugged in and his guitar on his lap, alone, and Ryo smirks, victorious.


End file.
